Yoshiland
by penguindf12
Summary: I wrote this when I was 12 - it uses Mario characters, but has some hints of the DBZ and Pokemon obsessions I suffered while in 5th and 6th grade. I've thought of revising it many times over the years, but you can't beat the original, mistakes and all.


Yoshiland

**Written by: **Penguindf12

Prologue

The Plot (original): Basically, the princess has been captured again, and Mario and Luigi must save her...again. This time Bowser has taken her to Yoshiland, an island occupied by over 50 types of yoshis. The only way to free the princess is to rescue the Great Platinum Yoshi, which is locked in the Metal Mines, within a cell. To open this cell, they must find the platinum key (a lot of needless steps, aren't there?). Wario and Waluigi, for some stupid reason, sneak off to Yoshiland in hopes of holding the Platinum Yoshi for ransom. They also talk a few yoshis into foiling the Mario Bros.' Plan, which makes for some nice battles here and there. You know, for spice. Anyway, there are some "sagas" it is divided into, which are the Cell Yoshi Saga, the Dark Yoshi Saga, the Gold Yoshi Saga, and some other stuff after that that I don't really know about yet. Sorry, that's the way it is. Anyway, without further ado, we join Mario and Luigi as they sit down for a nice pasta dinner….

Chapter 1- Sailing to Yoshiland

Mario and Luigi are in their house, eating pasta when Toad rushes in.

Toad- Mario! Luigi! The princess has been captured!

Mario- Yeah? So what else is new?

Toad- She's being held in Yoshiland, a group of islands near Giant Land.

Luigi- Huh? I've never heard of Yoshiland.

Mario- That's because you never go anywhere.

Toad- The only way to save her is to rescue the Great Platinum Yoshi, who is locked in a cell in Metal Mines, a cave on Yoshiland. A key known as the platinum key unlocks his cell.

Meanwhile, Wario and Waluigi are listening just outside the window.

Wario- That Platinum Yoshi sounds important! We should get a lot of coins holding him for ransom.

Waluigi- Yeah! We'll just hitch a ride on Mario and Luigi' ship, wait until they free him, then grab him when no one is looking!

Wario & Waluigi- Bwahahaha!

A few hours later, Mario and Luigi begin packing their bags for the trip ahead.

Mario- I've heard Yoshiland has over 50 Yoshi types! There's red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, purple, …

Luigi- Hey! Toad's got a ship ready for us!

Mario- pink, brown, peach, white, black, …

Luigi- Mario, are you listening?

Mario- light green, dark green, clear, …What!?

Toad- All aboard! Have a nice trip!

Mario- Aren't you coming?

Toad- No.

Mario- *Muttering*Chicken.

Luigi- I brought along a field guide of Yoshiland, just in case.

They board the ship, called _The Royal Barge._ Wario and Waluigi hide inside of a lifeboat. After many days of sailing, they see land.

Luigi- Land ho!

They dock and venture into a forest known as Dark Forest. Wario and Waluigi hide in bushes nearby. Wario gets tapped on the back.

Wario- Stop it, Waluigi!

Waluigi- It wasn't me…

Wario- *Shivering*Then…who is?

Wario turns around to see a Yoshi!

Chapter 2- Dark Forest

The Yoshi they see is a Cell Yoshi, a green scaly yoshi with red eyes and a tail that ends in a sharp needle.

Wario- Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!!

The Cell Yoshi sticks its tail into Wario's back, and begins to suck him into it.

Wario- AAAAARRRGGGHHH!!!

The Cell Yoshi then finishes sucking up the rest of Wario. Waluigi runs off into the forest. He finds himself surrounded by three pairs of red eyes. They step into the light, revealing themselves to be Cell Yoshis. One slashes it's tail over into Waluigi's back.

Waluigi- AAAAARRRGGGHHH!!!

It slurps him up like a slushy. The scene changes to Mario and Luigi, who are walking around deep within the forest. They have heard Wario and Waluigi's screams.

Luigi- Who's screaming?

Mario-No idea. Whoa! Watch it!

A grenade lands in front of them.

Luigi- Eh?

Mario- Luigi! Look out!

The grenade explodes, sending Mario and Luigi flying back into trees. Near the explosion is a Dark Green Yoshi, who had thrown the grenade. Throwing grenades (As well as making them) is its power.

Dark Green Yoshi- Yooooshi! Yosh, yosh, yoshi!

Luigi- What's he saying?

Suddenly, someone says- He's saying that you should follow him.

They turn around to see Yoshi, an old pal of theirs.

Yoshi- Howdy! I came here to visit my family. They lives just northeast of here in Yoshi Plains.

They follow the Dark Green Yoshi into a small base camp full of Dark Green and Gray Yoshis. Gray Yoshis' ability is launching rockets.

Dark Green Yoshi- Yooooooshi! Yoshi, yoshi!

Luigi- What does that mean, Yoshi?

Yoshi- It means there's a Cell Yoshi behind you!

Mario & Luigi- Aaaccckkk!

The Dark Green Yoshis and Gray Yoshis fire their rockets and grenades on the Cell Yoshi.

Cell Yoshi- Yyyyyyoooooosssssshhhhiiiii!

The Cell Yoshi shoots Waluigi out of it's tail and runs off into the heart of the Dark Forest. Waluigi runs the opposite direction, out of the forest.

Mario- What's he up to?

Luigi- No idea. Let's go to Yoshi Plains!

Chapter 3- Yoshi Plains

Yoshi is leading Luigi and Mario out of Dark Forest. When they come out, they see a huge group of Green Yoshis.

Luigi- *Shivering* Whoa…that's a lot of Yoshis…there must be hundreds of them…

Yoshi- 205 to be exact. Over there's Uncle YoshYosh, that's Aunt Shiyo, and that's Grandpa Yoshter. That's my cousin, Yoshster III, that's …

And so Yoshi goes on, naming everyone in his family. Finally, when Yoshi finished, they set off deeper into Yoshi Plains. They soon come to a small city, with people everywhere in it.

Luigi- Hey! Only yoshis live in Yoshiland!

Mario- You're right, Luigi. Something fishy is going on…

They walk onto the city streets and stop a man who is going into a theatre.

Mario- Excuse me, but what is the name of this town?

He doesn't reply.

Luigi- Uh, maybe he can't speak English…

Mario- What is the name of the town?!

No reply still.

Mario- WHAT IS THE NAME OF THIS TOWN!!!!!? ARE YOU DEAF!!!?

Mario gets extremely mad and socks him in the face.

Man- Yooooooshiiiiiii!!

The man falls back onto the ground and slowly fades into an Orange Yoshi.

Luigi- Aha! This whole town is populated by transform-powered Orange Yoshis. I knew it all along!

Mario- Yeah, right.

Suddenly, they hear a scream from a tall skyscraper nearby. They look in the top window and see a Cell Yoshi about to absorb an Orange Yoshi.

Mario- C'mon Weege! Let's save that Orange Yoshi!

They open the door to the skyscraper and ride the elevator to the top floor. There they find the Cell Yoshi, who had already absorbed the Orange Yoshi. Mario rushes over and uppercuts the Cell Yoshi, and he shoots the Orange Yoshi out of his tail. Luigi rapidly shoots acid fireballs at him. The Cell Yoshi flies out the window and lands on the street below. Wario pops out of his tail and runs down the street.

Mario- What do you suppose Wario and Waluigi are doing here?

Luigi- Whatever it is, it's probably harmless.

How wrong they were. That night, Luigi couldn't sleep.

Luigi- I want to know who killed Mr. Sandman. Ugh. I can't sleep.

Suddenly, Luigi hears a: Yyyyyyyoooooosssshhhhhiiiiii…

Luigi- What was that? Who's there?

He hears a strange slurping noise. He then feels tired and falls asleep. In the morning, Yoshi is gone!

Chapter 4-Cape Silicon

Luigi- Where could he have gone? Yoooshiii! Yoooshiii!

Mario- I think we should go to Cape What's-it-called or wherever.

Luigi- It's Cape Silicon, not What's-it-called. Sheesh.

They then cross Yoshi Plains and come to a large peninsula-type thing.

Mario- Why do they call it Cape Silicon?

Luigi- B…b…because of that!!

Mario turns around to see a huge Silicon Yoshi!

Luigi- It has skin like a computer chip and has Digit Yoshis living inside of it, acting as its nervous system. It's also is going to eat us!!!

The Silicon Yoshi bends over and scarfs them, not even bothering to chew.

Mario & Luigi- Waaaaaahhhhhh!

They land in its stomach, on a piece of cheese floating in stomach acid. Luigi isn't scared. He likes cheese, you see.

Luigi- Mmm…cheese…

Luigi begins munching on the big cheese. Suddenly, a pulsing hole comes over the horizon.

Mario- *shaking Luigi* Um, Luigi… Luieeeeegeee… Luigi!! Look!

Luigi- Mmmpff? Mmmmmmmmmm!!!!! Ack! Save the cheese!

They then topple over into the small intestine. Huge villi (Long fingerlike tissues leading to the bloodstream) wiggle beneath them.

Mario- Quick! Jump in the villi!

Mario leaps into one of the villi. Luigi watches as Mario vanishes into one.

Luigi- Mario! Wait! Let me finish my cheese!

Reluctantly, Luigi follows him, and he pops out in the bloodstream. He grabs onto a red blood cell and zooms away. He surfaces at what looks like a boat dock, and gets out. Luigi notices Mario standing by a small sign that says, "You are at bloorain boat dock. In front of you is blood vessel 296. Behind you is Brain Intelligence Center (BIC). Please, no food or drink in the BIC. Thank you."

Suddenly, a silvery-gray yoshi with 0's and 1's zooming across its skin runs by. It goes in the tunnel leading to the BIC.

Mario- Luigi! Follow that yoshi!

They then follow it into the BIC. There are tons of these yoshis running around in tubes. In the middle is a large computer, with many buttons and levers.

Luigi- Wow! It's a giant brain!

Mario- Yup. I'll bet those tubes there are nerves, and those buttons and levers control the Silicon Yoshi!

Luigi- But what about those yoshis?

Mario- Hmmm…I know! Those are Digit Yoshis, yoshis that carry messages inside the Digit Yoshi's nervous system.

Digit Yoshi- 11100010100011100001100101010101010001…Yoshi!

Luigi- Huh?

Mario- …heh, heh…Unfortunately, they only speak binary…

Luigi- Oh. Oooh! I wanna control the Silicon Yoshi!

Luigi runs over toward the controls. He begins randomly pushing buttons.

The Silicon Yoshi trips over itself, and falls flat on its face.

Mario- No! Luigi! Stop! Whoa!

They're then flung down a nearby pipe.

Mario & Luigi- WHHHHoooooaaaaa!!

They then fly out the Silicon Yoshi's mouth. A Digit Yoshi lands beside them.

Digit Yoshi- 100011101010100001001000011111110001010…Yoshi!

Mario- Y'know, Digit Yoshis are really smart. This one might know how to get the platinum key. If only I knew binary…

Luigi- I know binary!

Mario- Yeah, right.

Luigi -No, really! He just said "Give me a spicy chipmunk w/ cheese on yutternut bread."

Mario- Now I'm positive you can't speak binary.

Digit Yoshi- 1010101010101010101000011110001100010101010…Yoshi!

Luigi- Now he said that E=MC2 means eggs are equal to McDonalds cheese biscuits twice.

Mario- Oh, yeah? It means energy is equal to mass times cheesemonkeys squared! Ugh! Now you've got me doing it!

And so this chapter closes with Mario and Luigi arguing what E=MC2 means. Tune in next chapter for the result of their argument, what Wario and Waluigi are doing, and the terrible tragedy of Yoshi Plains. Ciao!

Chapter 5-Oddball plains

Mario and Luigi finally settle the argument with E=MC2 meaning Eggs are equal to mass times chips squared.

And so, with the argument settled, they set off to Oddball Plains to search for the platinum key.

Luigi- Hey Mario! Why is it called Oddball Plains?

Mario- Hmm…I think it's because it has pink grass.

Luigi- Oh. So that must be it up ahead.

They stop and look in awe at the seemingly endless field of pink grass. White mountains rise up in the distance. Suddenly, a Purple Yoshi runs off in front of them. It shrinks to the size of a cricket.

Mario- Yikes! *panting* Oh yeah. I forgot that Purple Yoshis can shrink and grow.

The Yoshi then grows back to normal size. Luigi hops onto the Yoshi. It suddenly grows to be half a mile high! Luigi rises up with it, and begins suffocating from lack of oxygen.

Luigi- *gasping* Uck…uck ..uuuuuh…uh.

Luigi topples off of the Yoshi! He falls right onto Mario.

Mario- Ouch! Hey, watch where you're falling!

Luigi- Sorry. Sheesh…

Then they walk away looking for the key. They come across a batch of light green & white speckled eggs.

Luigi- Cool! Eggs!

An egg cracks open, revealing a baby Light Green Yoshi.

L. Green Yoshi- Yoshi, yosh, Yoshi!

The L. Green Yoshi shoots out its 20-mile tongue, and aims it at Mario.

Mario- Yikes!!

Mario dives aside, but it curves around and sticks to Luigi.

Luigi- Ack!!

Then it reels Luigi in, and eats him.

Mario- Spit him out! Now!!

L. Green Yoshi- *shaking head no* Hmpf. Yoshi.

Luigi- *voice muffled* Let me out! Help!

Mario slams his fist into the Yoshi, making it spit up Luigi.

Luigi- Owww… Where am I? Who are you?

Mario- Shut up and come on.

Mario and Luigi leave, and Wario and Waluigi pop out of two of the eggshells.

Waluigi- So what now?

Wario- We wait. That Cell Yoshi we paid should absorb the Mario Bros. They will soon be out of the way! Hahahahaha!!

Waluigi- Weren't we going to have the Mario Brothers open the Platinum Yoshi's cell? And who will pay the ransom?

Wario- Oh yeah. I forgot.

That night, in Yoshi Plains, a dark shape with red eyes invades, silently slurping up Yoshis…

The next day, Mario awakens to an empty field.

Mario- What the… Hey! This must be the work of Cell Yoshi! C'mon Weege!

Luigi- Sheesh. Can't a guy get any sleep?

Suddenly, the Cell Yoshi leaps out of nearby bushes!

Cell Yoshi- Yyoooshhiii…

Chapter 6-Cell Yoshi

Pow! An uppercut from Mario hits the Cell Yoshi.

Cell Yoshi- Youchi!

The Cell Yoshi then coughs up Yoshi, who joins the fight. Yoshi shoots his tongue out and wraps it around the Cell Yoshi. He slams him to the ground.

Yoshi- Ick. What nasty flavowr!

The Cell Yoshi hops up and sticks his tail into Luigi!

Luigi- Yowch! Help! Mariooooooooooooooo…

Mario- Luigi!

Cell Yoshi- Yoshiiiiii!! Hahahahaha!! I am now half-completed!

The Cell Yoshi has grown wings; his feet changed into claws, and has increased in size. He can now speak English.

Mario- Noooo!!

Mario and Yoshi attack the Cell Yoshi with slams, uppercuts, punches, kicks, fireballs, tongue-slaps, eggs, and headbutts. The entire Yoshi family escapes out of his tail.

Cell Yoshi- Ugh…I feel weak…but that will change! I will absorb Mario too!

Cell Yoshi launches a chain of fireballs directly at Mario. Mario counters it with another chain.

Mario- Hey! Those fireballs are green! Those are Luigi's!

Cell Yoshi- I have stolen Luigi's power! Now I'll have yours!

The Cell Yoshi whips his tail around, and sticks it into Mario's back!

Mario- Auugghh!!

He then finishes absorbing Mario.

Yoshi- Noo! Yoshi want Mario and Luigi back!

Cell Yoshi doubles in size, and is now 7 feet tall!

Cell Yoshi- Now I have reached my final form! Bwahahaha! No one can stop me now!

Yoshi- 'Cept me!

Yoshi slams himself into Cell Yoshi, but it isn't any good.

Cell Yoshi- Now it's my turn!

Cell Yoshi headbutts Yoshi, slamming him to the ground. Yoshi gets up, and runs off for help.

Cell Yoshi- Hahaha! Run coward! Run! Run!

Minutes later, Yoshi returns with a huge Silicon Yoshi from Cape Silicon and his family on his side. If you counted them, there would be exactly 207 yoshis.

Cell Yoshi- Uh oh.

The Silicon Yoshi runs over and begins to stomp Cell Yoshi, then Yoshi's family rushes over and begins kicking him in between Silicon Yoshi's stomps. After a very short time, Mario is spat out.

Mario- Holy moly. That was scary.

Mario joins the battle, and soon Luigi is freed.

Luigi- Waah! *Blubber*

Mario- Luigi, stop crying and help!

Cell Yoshi is now in his first form. He runs off into Dark Forest.

Mario- Don't let him get away!

Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi run after Cell Yoshi. They tie him up, and Yoshi eats him.

Luigi- Yoshi! You weren't supposed to eat him! This story is supposed to be for all ages!

Yoshi- Yoshi sorry.

Mario- Forget it, Weege. The kids need a little childhood trauma. Now lets go find that key!

And so ends the Cell Yoshi Saga. Tune in next chapter for the Dark Yoshi Saga. Until then, Ciao!

Chapter 7-Quake Caverns

After destroying Cell Yoshi, Mario and Luigi decided to head to the Quake Caverns to search for the platinum key. They were walking to the north when they saw a large pile of rocks with a small entrance.

Mario- That must be Quake Caverns. Let's go in.

Luigi- I don't know… looks kind of spooky…

Mario- Oh, c'mon you wimp.

Mario and Luigi enter the cavern. Inside is a little room with stalactites and stalagmites all over. Sitting near the back of the room is a small invincibility star.

Mario- Hey! A star!

Mario walks over and puts the star in his pocket.

Luigi- Doesn't look like there's much else here. Let's go back.

Mario- Wait. What's that sound?

A small hole opens up in the ground, and a Brown Yoshi pops its head out.

Luigi- Hmm… the Yoshiland handbook says that Brown Yoshis have the ability to dig through almost anything. It also says that they have been known to appear anywhere on the island to save someone if they are in trouble.

Suddenly, a tremor shakes the cavern and falling rocks block the exit.

Mario- Looks like this one got here just in time. Let's follow it into the hole!

Mario and Luigi jump into the hole. They crawl down and come to a vertical drop.

Mario- You first Luigi!

Mario pushes Luigi down the drop and then jumps himself, landing on Luigi's soft body.

Mario- See? That wasn't so bad.

Luigi- Mmmf…

The ground around the Mario Brothers begins to shake. A stalactite falls, barely missing Mario.

Mario- Mama mia! That was close!

Luigi- Mario! Get off! My back is killing me!

Mario- Sorry Luigi. Where have all these earthquakes been coming from?

Luigi- I'll check the handbook when you get off.

Mario stands up, and Luigi gets the book out from his pocket.

Luigi- Let's see here… Ah! It says here that the Quake Caverns are prone to earthquakes because of the Yellow Yoshis, which have the ability to create them whenever they jump. Because of this and the other Yoshis that live in Quake Caverns, the caverns constantly change shape. I wonder where all those yoshis are…

Mario- I think I just found out. Look out behind you Luigi!

Teams of Concrete Yoshis behind the Marios have just started their daily dig. They toss rocks out of their ways as they create new tunnels.

Luigi- Whew! That was close. Let's get out of here before we get squashed!

Mario and Luigi run out of the room they were in and emerge in yet another. This room contains a pack of Yellow Yoshis jumping up and down, attempting to cause earthquakes.

Mario- Why do all these yoshis dig so much? What's their purpose?

Luigi- The handbook says that the main sources of food in this cavern are the Monty Moles, which live in small tunnels all around here. These yoshis must be searching for food.

Mario- So the Yellow Yoshis are the ones that are causing the earthquakes eh? Let's get out of here before another one happens.

Luigi- Too late!

The ground begins to shake, and the floor beneath the Marios falls out from under them.

Mario & Luigi- Yaaaaaaaaah!

The Yellow Yoshis fall too, and when they fall to the ground below them they scatter off in search of Monty Moles.

Mario- *groan* Where are we?

Luigi- I'm not sure.

Suddenly, an evil cackle fills the cavern.

Luigi- What was that?

Mario- I think it came from that hole over there.

Mario and Luigi crawl over to a small hole in the ground, and peek down into it. Wario and Waluigi are there, talking to a black yoshi with an eerie purple glow surrounding it.

Luigi- That's a Dark Yoshi! They have the ability to turn anything evil. They're also one of the few yoshis that can talk.

Wario- So what we're saying is, we want you to turn Mario and Luigi evil so that we can get them to join our side and get the platinum key. Then we'll hire some stupid Light Yoshi to turn 'em good again and pay a ransom for the key.

Dark Yoshi- Hmm…what's in it for me?

Waluigi- We thought you might ask that.

Waluigi reaches into his pocket and pulls out a sack of coins.

Dark Yoshi- Yes. I suppose this will suffice. How hard can it be to zap a couple of plumbers?

Mario- *muttering* Very hard, in your case.

Wario- Good. Now let's get out of this stuffy cave and discuss things outside.

Wario, Waluigi, and the Dark Yoshi walk slowly out of Mario and Luigi's view.

Mario- Looks like we have a new problem. When are those stupid Wario Brothers going to give up?

Luigi- I don't know, but let's get out of here before another earthquake starts.

Mario- Right.

Mario and Luigi stand up, and walk over to a narrow passage. They soon come to a huge room full of yoshi statues, all in different poses. At the end of the room shines a light.

Mario- Wow! I wonder who made all of these?

Luigi- I don't know…something tells me that those aren't ordinary statues…

Mario- Relax Weege. These are as statue-like as the mushroom rock gardens. See? I tap one, and nothing happens.

Mario walks over to one of the statues, and raps sharply on its nose.

Statue- Yoshi!

Mario- It's alive! Run!

Suddenly, all of the yoshi statues' rock layers melt off, and they begin to chase the Mario Bros.

Luigi- This can't get any worse. Statues are chasing us!

As if in reply to Luigi's words, an earthquake begins.

Mario- You just had to open your mouth, didn't you? Now come on before this cave collapses!

One of the larger statues suddenly jumps and turns to stone in midair, landing on Luigi.

Luigi- Mario! Help me!

Mario runs back, but a stalactite from the ceiling falls on him and traps him, too.

Luigi- Now what?

Mario- Hmm…I know! I'll use that invincibility star to make me invincible. Then I can escape from this rock and free you from the…

Luigi- Statue Yoshi.

Mario turns invincible and crushes the stalactite that was imprisoning him, and tosses the Statue Yoshi aside.

Luigi- Mario! Look out!

More stalactites fall from the ceiling.

Mario- Nothing a little Super Mario can't fix.

Mario crushes every one of the stalactites that fall.

Luigi- Let's get out of here!

Mario and Luigi race towards the exit, where they emerge seconds before the room they were just in collapses.

Mario-That was close!

Luigi- You said it! Let's get back to Yoshi Plains before it gets dark.

Chapter 8-Snowy Mountains

Once the Mario Bros. get back to Yoshi Plains, they don't receive the warm welcome they expected from Yoshi and his family.

Luigi- Uhh…Mario? Why are they looking at us like that?

Mario- They look k-kind of angry…

Luigi- M-Mario? I'm scared.

Mario- Me t-too Luigi.

The Yoshi family has formed a circle around our plucky plumbers. They're eying them closely and hungrily.

Yoshi- Come on! Wet's eat thwem!

Mario- Yoshi! Come on! Don't you remember us? Huh? C'mon!

Luigi- B-Besides…Plumbers taste terrible…

The Yoshis form a tighter circle around Mario and Luigi.

Mario- Luigi! You're the one with the handbook! What's wrong with them?

Luigi- I'm too scared Mario. Here, you look.

Luigi hands Mario his Yoshiland handbook.

Mario- Hmm…aha! It says here that "Whenever put under a dark spell by a Dark Yoshi, yoshis will act evil and do the exact opposite of what they normally do if they aren't already evil. Some side-effects include urges to form tight circles around prey, and a strange and incurable hunger for plumbers."

Luigi- This looks like the work of that Dark Yoshi that Wario and Waluigi were talking to. There must be a way to turn them back to normal!

Mario- Let's not look for a way to do that now, Weege.

Luigi- Why not?

Mario- In case you haven't noticed…we're about to be eaten!

Luigi- Oh yeah. RUN!

So Mario and Luigi charge through the circle of yoshis and dart in the direction of Oddball Plains. After reaching their destination, they begin where they left off in their conversation.

Luigi- Hey! The narrator just made a rhyme!

Shut up Luigi! You're not supposed to know I'm here!

Luigi- Sorry. (Sheesh!) Mario, give me my book back.

Mario- No way!

Luigi- Give it back or I'll tell Peach about how you broke her priceless crystal basketball!

Mario- You wouldn't dare…

Luigi- I would too.

Mario- Fine. Have your dumb book.

Luigi- Finally. Now let's have a look…Aha! It says here: "To reverse an evil spell cast by a Dark Yoshi, find a Light Yoshi. See page 146 for details on the Light Yoshi." Hmm… Okay. I think I'll do that.

Luigi turns to page 146.

Luigi- Here we go. "Light Yoshi – a special type of yoshi that can only be found at Yoshiland. Most commonly found in the Cloudlands, at the top of the Snowy Mountains. It casts a spell that either reverses a Dark Yoshi's evil spell, or turns the victim's intentions to good." Cool. The book also shows a tiny little map, which shows where it can be located.

Mario- Ooh! Ooh! Let me see!

Luigi- Oh, okay.

Mario- Alrighty now. We're in the Oddball Plains now, so we need to go south to reach the Snowy Mountains. Then we climb them, and we're at the Cloudlands. Then we cross Blue Cloud Plains to reach the golden gates of Rainbow City, and enter them. Then we're in, and only a hop, skip, and a monkey wrench away from finding a Light Yoshi.

Luigi- Okay then! Let's climb those mountains!

So Mario and Luigi run off across the Oddball Plains, passing Light Green Yoshis, Purple Yoshis, and the occasional Yellow Yoshi. Finally, after being eaten twice by Light Green Yoshis, the brothers reach the Snowy Mountains.

Luigi- Whew! Mario! I thought we'd never get here! (Blecch! I'm covered in yoshi spit!)

Mario- It's okay Luigi. We're here. Now we must climb only one more mile, and we're there.

Luigi- Mile!? That's almost as long as the double-deluxe extra-long, extra strength submarine sandwich I ate for lunch yesterday!

Mario- Okay. The book says that we need to watch out for Cold Yoshis, Snow Yoshis, White Yoshis, and maybe a few Blue Yoshis.

Luigi- Hey! Gimme back that book!

Mario- Fine. I'm too tired to fight.

Luigi- I wish you weren't, because here comes a yoshi!

Suddenly, a White Yoshi comes zooming their way.

Mario- Ack! Run!

The Mario Brothers pant heavily as they skitter across the snowy landscape. Soon, the well-adapted-to-snowy-landscape White Yoshi catches up to the Bros.

White Yoshi- Yoshi!

It grabs onto Mario with its tongue, and reels him in.

Mario- No! Luigi! Help me!

Luigi- Don't worry Mario! I'm coming!

The White Yoshi then flings up a white translucent force field around itself. Mario bounces off this shield, and lands headfirst in the snow.

Luigi- Mario! Mario you okay?

Mario- *muffled speech* Just pull me out, okay?

Now that the brothers have escaped the tyranny of the White Yoshi, they continue their climb towards the Snowy Mountain Range's main mountain's peak.

Luigi- What the heck is that?

A bunch of snow sitting directly in front of them rises up. It's in the shape of a Yoshi!

Mario- I think that's a Snow Yoshi.

Luigi- What's its power?

The Snow Yoshi chucks a gigantic snowball at the Marios. They narrowly dodge it.

Luigi- Umm…Mario? Let's get out of here. These are brand new overalls! I don't want them getting all snowy.

Mario- Quit whining, Luigi. It's just snow.

The Snow Yoshi tosses another huge snowball at Mario. This time, it hits its target head on. It bursts apart, and Mario goes flying through the air until he hits a cliff face. Snow topples down and covers him.

Mario- Hey! That stung! Let's get that snowy snoot!

Luigi- I don't know Mario…

Mario runs up to the yoshi and lands a punch right in the jaw. The yoshi's head burst apart into tiny little snowflakes.

Mario- What the? I didn't mean to kill it!

Luigi- Murderer!

Suddenly, some snow begins to accumulate on the yoshi's severed neck. Soon, the head is fully formed again.

Snow Yoshi- Grr…Yoshi!

Luigi- You've just made it madder! Let's run while we can.

The yoshi molds itself into a ball and rolls after the plumbers, getting larger as it goes.

Luigi- Mario, I wish you hadn't made it mad. Now we're all gonna die!

Mario- Shut up! At least we're getting exercise!

Luigi- But we're going the wrong way!

Mario- Oh. Let's just turn around then. And get killed!

Luigi- It's your fault!

Mario- Let's just run.

The meddled Marios come to a dead end.

Luigi- Now we're gonna die!

The Snow Yoshi comes closer…and closer…and closer…until it rams into them. But, instead of killing them, it goes right through them. It's made of snow, after all.

Mario- Now don't you feel stupid?

Luigi- Shut up!

Eventually, after a whole day of climbing, they reach the top of the mountain. The Blue Cloud Plains spread out before them. At the end of the plains is a gate that leads to a rainbow. Atop the rainbow is a circular rainbow, with a city made of gold atop it. More blue clouds extended beyond that, and then more mountains connected to those. In the middle of the circular mountain range is a huge desert.

Mario- Wow…

Luigi- And we didn't even see a single Cold Yoshi.

Mario- What do Cold Yoshis do, anyway?

Luigi- I can't tell. The page must've gotten ripped out when a certain butterfingered red-capped idiot older brother plumber was reading it.

Mario- Heh heh…Sorry.

Chapter 9- The Cloudlands

Mario- Well, let's make the leap of faith.

Luigi- I dunno…looks risky and *gulp* high up…

Mario- Oh, c'mon. It's perfectly safe. See?

Mario jumps from the mountain's peak towards a small floating blue cloud. However, his leap is a little short of the target.

Mario- Oh. Crap. Aaaaaaaaaaaah!

Mario begins to fall headfirst towards the mile-away ground. Suddenly, a Blue Yoshi swoops down from the sky and saves him by going below him and stopping his fall.

Mario- Aaaaaah! Huh? I'm saved!

Blue Yoshi- Yoshi!

Luigi- Hmm…the book says that the Blue Yoshi's power is that of flight.

Mario- Maybe this guy can fly us across the Blue Cloud Plains to Rainbow City!

Blue Yoshi- *shaking head no* Noshi.

Luigi- Doesn't look like he wants to.

The Blue Yoshi flies up and drops Mario onto a blue cloud. It then flies away.

Mario- Now what?

Luigi- Maybe we can just jump from cloud to cloud and pray we don't do what you just did.

Mario- Or maybe they'll invent a bottomless pasta bowl. Don't think so, Luigi.

Luigi- Hmm…maybe one of those other Blue Yoshis will fly us across.

Mario- What "other" Blue Yoshis?

Luigi- *pointing towards the Blue Cloud Plains* Over there.

A huge flock of Blue Yoshis flies towards them.

Mario- Oh. What the…Aaaaah!

Two of the Blue Yoshis swoop down and pick up both Mario Brothers.

Luigi-Hey! Put me down! Wait! What am I saying? Don't put me down!

The yoshis fly across the Blue Cloud Plains, passing over many blue clouds populated with Blue Yoshis walking around and going about their daily business. They soon arrive at the golden gates of Rainbow City.

Luigi- *dollar signs in eyes and tongue hanging out* Gold! Must have gold!

Mario- Luigi! Restrain yourself!

Luigi- But Mario! It's gold! Gold! GOLD!!

Mario- Whoa! Cool down Luigi! Stop!

Luigi bursts through the golden gates and runs up the rainbow staircase towards the circular rainbow holding up Rainbow City.

Luigi- Gotta find a chisel…or…or a drill to chip off some gold!

Mario- *running after Luigi* Hey Weege! Wait up!

The brothers Mario finally reach Rainbow City. Golden temples and Roman-style buildings surround them. Luigi runs ahead of Mario and leaves his sight.

Mario- Guess I'd better look for a Light Yoshi while he's gone…

Meanwhile, Luigi is totally lost. He walks amongst a crowd of mainly Rainbow Yoshis, with an occasional Purple, Light Green, or Blue Yoshi.

Luigi- No chisels in sight…but all the gold…and, come to think of it, I haven't seen any Light Yoshis, either…

Luigi, not looking where he was going, runs into a Rainbow Yoshi.

Rainbow Yoshi- Youchi! Grr…Yoshi!

Luigi- Uh oh…I think he's mad…

The Rainbow Yoshi shoots a fire blast from its mouth, and then throws an egg at him.

Luigi- Oompf!

Luigi slams into a golden pasta stand, and goes out cold. He wakes up and sees Mario leaning over him holding some pasta-on-a-stick.

Luigi- Pasta! Gimme! Gimme!

Mario promptly eats the pasta-on-a-stick.

Luigi- Aww…Say! How'd you find me?

Mario- My nose never misleads me, Luigi. It took me right to this fancy pasta stand.

Luigi stands up, and notices for the first time a bright whitish-yellow shining yoshi standing next to Mario.

Luigi- Is that a Light Yoshi?

Mario-Yep. I found him selling some chisels and power tools at a nearby store. He's agreed to help us reverse the Dark Yoshi's spell.

Luigi- Chisels? Power tools? Must have! Need gold! Much gold!

Mario- No, no, and for the last time NO! No gold.

Luigi- Aww…darn.

Meanwhile, Wario and Waluigi (disguised as Rainbow Yoshis working at the pasta stand) plot the capture of the Mario Bros. They enter an abandoned golden warehouse and cut a hole in the rainbow floor.

Waluigi- *looking down the hole* You can see the Red Desert down there… it sure is a long way down…

Wario- Of course it is! We're gonna lure the Marios into this hole, and they'll drop down to their doom!

Wario & Waluigi- Bwahahaha!

Meanwhile, Mario, the Light Yoshi, and Luigi sit down at a nearby table and discuss the yoshis living in Rainbow City.

Mario- So what exactly do those Rainbow Yoshis do?

Light Yoshi- Yoshi! Yoshi!

Luigi- Hold on…let me check the book…Here we go! "Rainbow Yoshis have the power of all the yoshis of the rainbow. They have the powers of the Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, and Purple Yoshis. Specifically, they have the power of fire, transformation, earthquakes, eggs, flight, aquakinesis (controlling water with thought), and size changing."

Mario- Okay, that's a lot of power.

Two Rainbow Yoshis (each with a suspicious zipper running down their backs) approach Mario and Luigi.

Rainbow Yoshi 1- Yoshi! Yoshi!

Rainbow Yoshi 2- Yeah! I mean, Yoshi!

Luigi- Huh?

Light Yoshi- Grr…Yoshi!

Mario- I think they want us to follow them…

Rainbow Yoshi 1- Duh! I mean, uh, Yoshi.

Luigi- What have we to lose?

Light Yoshi- Yoshi! YOSHI!

Mario- What's his problem?

Light Yoshi- *sigh* Yoshi.

Mario, Luigi, Light Yoshi, and the two suspicious-looking Rainbow Yoshis walk into an abandoned warehouse.

Mario- Hey! What's the deal of taking us in here? There isn't anythi…

Mario suddenly notices he is no longer standing on solid ground but is directly above a large hole in the rainbow floor.

Mario- Uh oh. Waaaaaaaaaah!!

Mario falls down the hole and flies through the air, heading towards the vast desert below him.

Luigi- Wait for me!

Luigi quickly follows Mario into the hole. The Light Yoshi sighs and follows them. The Wario Bros. take off their yoshi guises.

Wario- What idiots! They fell for it! Get it? Fell for it?

Waluigi- Uhh…Wario…

Wario- What?!

Waluigi- I don't think we're welcome here…

A Rainbow Yoshi stands in the doorway, tapping its foot.

Wario- Uh oh.

It runs toward them, grabs them, and drags them outside. It walks across town and throws them off the side of the city.

Wario & Waluigi- Oh nooooooooooooooo!

And so we end the chapter with both the Wario and Mario Bros. plunging toward their imminent doom in the middle of the huge and dry Red Desert.

Chapter 10- Red Desert

Thud! Thud! Thud! Mario, Luigi, and a Light Yoshi land face-first in the red sand of the infamous Red Desert. The Red Desert is the hot, dry, red-sanded desert that lies below the Cloudlands. It is completely surrounded by the Snowy Mountains, and is many miles wide.

Mario- *head under the sand* Ugh…Mmmpf! Mmmf!

Luigi- *buried neck-deep in sand* Help! Mario? Mario?

Light Yoshi- *totally above ground* Sigh…Yoshi.

The Light Yoshi digs Mario and Luigi out, and they begin their long journey out of the harsh heat of the Red Desert.

Mario- Hey, Luigi! How much food we got left? I'm starvin'!

Luigi- You just ate some pasta thirty minutes ago! How can you be hungry?

Mario- Umm… Hey! What's that?

Mario points to a small red dot on the horizon. It appears to be coming closer.

Luigi- *shading eyes with hand* Hmm…Looks like a Red Yoshi. The book says it has the power of fire breath.

Mario- Fire breath, eh? Sounds like our mother.

Luigi whacks Mario over the head with the Yoshiland Field Guide.

Light Yoshi- *shaking head in shame* Yoshi, yoshi, yoshi…

The Red Yoshi walks up to the Light Yoshi, and they begin to talk about something.

Red Yoshi- Yoshi?

Light Yoshi- Yoshi.

Red Yoshi- Yoshi, yoshi, yoshi?

Light Yoshi- Yoshi. Yosh, yosh, yosh, yoooooooooooooooshi.

Red Yoshi- Yo – shi.

The Red Yoshi walks over to Mario and promptly shoots a fireball at him.

Mario- Yeeeeeeeeooooooooooochhhhhhh! What was that all about!!?

Luigi- No clue. Let's just keep moving.

They plod on for many more hours. Luckily, Luigi has brought quite a bit of water. However, Luigi blackmails Mario when he asks for a drink.

Mario- What!!? My entire collection of monkey wrenches!? You're insane…

Luigi- It's too bad, though…this water suuuuuure is good…*takes large swig of water*

Mario- Rrrrr…Gimme that!

Mario lunges towards Luigi's water bottle. The two grab either end of it and begin to attempt to pull it away from the other.

Mario- Let me have a drink!

Luigi- No! Only if you give the monkey wrenches!

Mario- Never!

Luigi- Then let go!

Mario- No!

Light Yoshi- YOSHI!

A Peach Yoshi pops its head up from the hole in the ground it lives in.

Peach Yoshi- Yoshi!

Mario- What's that?

Luigi- Let me check. Okay. Let's see here… aha! The Peach Yoshi. "The Peach Yoshi has the power of electricity. It can send out powerful electrical blasts from its nostrils. It is especially attracted to water. If any water is nearby, it will focus its energy on it and totally evaporate it." You hear that, Mario?

While Luigi was reading the book, Mario snuck up and took the water bottle. He had opened it and had begun to drink. The Peach Yoshi walks up and sends 10,000 volts of electricity into Mario and the water bottle.

Mario- Agagagagagagagagagagagagagaggagagagag!!! Luuiiigiiii!!! Heelelelelelepppp!

Luigi- No. You took my water.

One shock therapy session later, Mario, Luigi, and the Light Yoshi set off. Without water.

Mario- So…tired…must…have…water…

Luigi- Also tired…must…have…water…or…something…to eat…

Mario- Hey! I… was gonna…say…that…

Light Yoshi- Yo…shi…yo…shi…

Mario- Hey! What's that? Over there!

Luigi- I don't see anything…you must be hallucinating…

Mario- No, really! There's a yoshi! It's transparent and red! And it's coming straight towards us!

Luigi- I still don't…wait! Yes I do! Let me check the handbook. Hmm…It says here that it's a Heat Yoshi. It's composed of pure heat and has a body temperature of 10,000 degrees Mushinheit! If it passes through you, all your blood will be evaporated and you'll shrivel up into nothing but a big, pink raisin! Run!

The Mario Brothers run away from the Heat Yoshi, only to discover 20 more in front of them. They turn around, and find that 20 more are closing in behind them!

Luigi- We're trapped!

Light Yoshi- Yoshi!

They form a circle, and begin to run around in a circular path. They create a huge heat tornado and begin to close in on the plumbers.

Mario- This is it!

Luigi- Whaaaaaaaaa! *Blubber*

Light Yoshi- Hmm…Aha! Yoshi!

The Light Yoshi begins to shoot beams of pure good at the Heat Yoshis. Soon, all 40 are under the beam's spell and have no intention of hurting the plumbers. They scatter away, eager to help people and do good.

Luigi- Phew.

That night, Luigi and Mario crawl into their sleeping bags and go to sleep. Little do they know that Wario and Waluigi have been following them this whole time.

Waluigi- Good thing we tipped off those Heat Yoshis about Mario and Luigi, huh?

Wario- No, they would've been killed and our plan would be ruined.

Waluigi- Why do we keep forgetting that?

In the morning, they come near the edge of the Snowy Mountains.

Luigi- If this book is right, we should be outta here by noontime.

Mario- Say, what's that?

Luigi- Do you always have to say that? You've said it four times already. The first time we got fireballed. The second time we got zapped!

Mario-You mean I got zapped.

Luigi- Whatever. Anyway, and the third time we were almost dried out by Heat Yoshis! What is it now!?

Mario- Just check the book already…

Luigi- Fine. Let's see…It's a Ruby Yoshi. They have the powers of fire, lasers, and the good beam, like the Light Yoshi here.

Mario-So that means that they're good. That's good.

Luigi- But it also says that Light Yoshis and Ruby Yoshis hate each other because the Rubies think they're better that the Lights.

Mario- That's not good.

The moment the Ruby Yoshi notices the Light Yoshi, they begin to fight. The Ruby Yoshi begins with a laser beam. The Light Yoshi dodges and counters with a left punch.

Ruby Yoshi- Youchi!

Light Yoshi- Grr…Yoshi.

They continue fighting until both give up.

Light Yoshi- Yoshi…

Ruby Yoshi- Yoshi…

Mario- Well, get up, Light Yoshi! Let's go! We're almost out of the desert!

And so the chapter ends with Mario, Luigi, and Light Yoshi about to begin their return climb over the Snowy Mountains.

Luigi- No we won't! We're gonna get lost in some dark and spooky…

*cuts Luigi off* Shut up! You'll spoil it. And how'd you find out about that? And about me?

Luigi- Answer #1: I read ahead.

Answer #2: Umm…gotta go.

Anyways, that's the end of the chapter. Ciao!

Luigi- "Ciao." Who came up with that word, anyway?


End file.
